Police Officer in Need
by MsCastielNovak
Summary: Lets see so Sam Winchester a dirty cop on the job, and Gabriel and innocent by stander! All from Gabriel POV! It's amazing. So VERY DIRTY PURE SMUT LOW PLOT HIGH SMUT. Law Officer, etc. NOT FOR YOUNG MIND, OR EASILY FRAGILE PEOPLE.


**Don't worry my babies! I am still writing Damn Neighbor. It's just my thoughts are clouded, thought maybe I could get away for a little?**

**Warning**

**Abuse of the Law  
Sabriel  
Dirty Words  
Dirty Images**

**NOT FOR YOUNG MINDS!**

**Thoughts?!**

**\ _ \**

A Police Officer in Need

Picture this, a police officer in his thirties, long brown hair, handsome face, a body to kill for, and a tan uniform that seemed to cling to his body. I met him. Between the town I used to live in and the neighboring city was a small park. It was alongside the road and next to a river. There was usually plenty of action there, but on this particular day no one was around. It was fall and not a good day for the usual. As I sat in the parking lot wondering if I had wasted my time in coming out there, a car drove in and parked. I noticed it contained a man and a woman. Soon I also noticed that the man seemed to have disappeared. Soon his head bobbed up, and I realized that he had been eating the pussy of his lady friend.

Just then a police car drove in and parked on the other side of me. The couple immediately drove off. I glanced over and saw the officer I described in the beginning of this account. He looked over at me and nodded a greeting, and I returned the nod. After a few minutes he got out of his vehicle and ambled over to a picnic table that was near the lot. He stood there for a short time, one foot up on the seat, and I got a good view of his flat belly and a bubble ass. I said to myself _"Man, would I love to suck you off, like a lollipop"_

He then left the table and came strolling over to my car. My window was open, so he started a conversation.

"Hi" He said. His hazel gaze caught my golden hues. "Just goofing off this morning?" I sucked on my lollipop that was in my mouth, pulling it from my lips.

I grinned and smiled, "Yeah… a little time to kill."

He looked around and said to me "It's pretty quiet here today. There usually some activity going on. If you know what I mean" He grinned lightly.

I was definitely leery of this guy. Horny as I was, I was going to be on guard against an entrapment, so I just nodded and said nothing. Then he looked over to me, and said.

"A guy can really get taken care of here. I wouldn't mind it myself. Have you ever gotten taken care of here?"

I just was not sure about all this, so I just muttered a noncommittal "Yeah" I noticed that he looked down at my crotch and then began rubbing his own in a somewhat obvious way.

"I could sure go for a nice blowjob right now. I've had a hard on all morning."

I looked down and there was a nice bulge clearly showing the outline of his cock, which was visible down the leg of those tight pants. Then he had asked me "You ever give head?"

Again I said, "Yeah," but a little more enthusiastically this time. "I've got to stay near my radio," he continued, "So why don't you come over and sit with me?"

I nodded agreement, and opened the door. He opened the riders side door of the police car for me, and I scooted in. He got in on the driver's side, and immediately he started rubbing his growing hard on. He wrapped his fingers around it to show me it's size, and then without a word he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and opened up the fly so he could pull out one beautiful, eight inch cock. He gave it a couple of twitches to show how hard it was, and said, "Go ahead and feel it."

I didn't have to be told twice. I reached out and put my fist around it, and believe me, it was rock hard. I just murmured, "Oh yeah," and immediately bent over and took that beautiful head into my mouth. He said "Oh yes, suck it." And he put his hand on my head as though to encourage me to give it my best. He was one sexy guy, and that uniform just accentuate his male beauty and I kind of went nuts. I started to lick it all over, and I rubbed it over my face, over my nose, and against my eyelids. Then I began to suck for all I was worth going down as fast as I could and rubbing my nose in a lovely bush of brown hair. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his thighs and grabbed his ass with my hands and really gave him everything I had.

He obviously appreciated what I was doing for him, because he kept making little whimpering sounds and his hips kept up a constant thrusting motion. Unfortunately, it didn't take him very long, but long enough, I guess, considering the circumstances. He started groaning, "I'm gonna come," and then he left off a blast down my throat followed by a succession of healthy spurts that bathed my mouth as I manfully gulped down his load.

As he dried off his cock with his handkerchief, he said "You were good. I fucked my wife last night, and she was so hot I've been thinking of it all morning and I really needed this" it thrilled me to know that I had just sucked a cock that had so recently plowed a pussy. And there's nothing like sucking off a straight guy who really needs to get his rocks off. He told me that he would come to the park occasionally on his day off and had enjoyed a couple of guys who 'took care of him' but that I had really turned him on. He said he would like to get together again with me in a more relaxed situation.

I said that I was willing, if he could come up with a place. Did I say "willing" God, I was absolutely nuts to get at him again. He suggested that we meet there at the park on his next day off and he will have found accommodations somehow by then. I said. "Okay, but would you wear your uniform anyway?" I asked sucking my lollipop again. He grinned and said "Sure. No problem"

I got out of his car and he drove off. I sat there wrapped in the glow of the experience and beat the hell out of my cock as I relived every precious moment of my first cop-suck.

\ _ \

Three days later on his day off, I was in the parking lot fifteen minutes early so I would not miss my temporary lover. I slid my lollipop between my lips. He showed up on time and simply nodded for me to follow him. We drove off and he led me to a little dumpy motel. I guess he had given them some needed it for some kind of a sting operation or something. We hopped out of our cars and I followed him in. As soon as he locked the door, he turned and, taking my arms in his hands, pressed up against me and started rubbing his cock against mine.

"I usually just want a simple blowjob" He said "But I'm hot as hell. I've been saving up for this, and I haven't fucked or jacked off for two days, so pardon me if I get a little emotional." Momentarily I didn't know what he meant by "emotional" but he wrapped his arms around me and then, to my surprise, took my moth with his and started as a hot French kiss as I ever had. I had hugged him and thrust my cock against his groin, doing a hula dance against him. He released me and said, "Lets get undressed. Can I fuck you? I really want to.."

A grin plastered across my face, as I threw the stick of my lollipop to the side and said "You sure can" and we both lost no time in getting out of our clothes. As his clothes peeled off, I saw the most beautiful body. His belly was flat as a pancake, and above it were clearly defined abs, and that bubble butt I mentioned was just that, saucily out. I thought, "_This guy ought to be fucked, because he sure has the ass for it."_ But I was sure he wouldn't go for that. He was as hard as stone, and I was the same way. That pecker of his was drooling pre-fuck, and he rubbed his cock all over my belly, leaving trails of lube wherever it touched. "Suck it for me and get me ready." He said. Fucking was obvious what he was referring to.

I grabbed his nightstick, which he had laid on the dresser, and dropping to the floor in the front of him, I held it up against my asshole and held it in place with my heels. Then I began to slobber all over his cock. I wasn't going for an artistic blowjob I just wanted to get him as hot as possible for the fuck I knew he was itching to get started. He had the foresight to bring a tube of lube with him, and he got that out and coated his dick very liberally with it in preparation for the big event.

I hopped on the bed on my back and said "Give it to me this way. I love to watch a guys face while he fucks…" I moaned. I looked up to him, his tag read Winchester, I remember when he told me his name. Samuel… But he loved to go by Sam… His beautiful brown hair laid over his shoulders. He grinned because he knew I was as hot for it as he was. He got between my legs, and I just about passed out from the excitement of having his beautiful body look over me. We were about to be joined united fused together in a moment of ecstasy. He carefully eased his cock into my asshole and worked it all the way in. he then lowered his body onto mine and began the timeless ritual of the fuck.

It seemed as though I was sensitive to every movement he made. His belly stimulated my cock as it moved against it, and I felt his chest, that manly chest. Slide over mine. Sometimes he fucked with an in and out motion, and sometimes it was a series of small, hunching thrusts. I thrilled to the feel of his smooth ass as the muscles clenched and big dimples formed as he tensed. I loved how Sam moved against me. His beautiful brown locks hit my face every now and then. His scent was to die for.. I was lost in his love. He wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed me passionately, and I must admit I was completely in love. Oh, I knew he was happily married, but love is something to be shared, isn't it? And its not something you can use up or run out of right?

We fucked for half an hour and then I knew he was getting ready to shoot his wad. He put his hands up under my armpits and wrapped his fingers around my shoulders, and then he began a series of rapid little thrusts that signaled the near approach of the end. As he came he passionately nibbled on my ear and then dropped his head beside mine as the afterglow swept over him. "Mhm, Gabriel…" my name rolled off his tongue.

As he got off he looked at my raging hard on and said "Hey Gabe, you need to get off too." When he grabbed my cock and, with a few good slides up and down the shaft, brought me to a spurting climax. Oh its good to be on the right side of the law!

**What did you think?!**

**OOOOOH Gabriel and Sam! You dirty little boys!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
